1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable vehicle grille which is displaced after front bumper movement which occurs upon impact of the bumper.
2. Prior Art
Government regulations have mandated that bumpers of vehicles be so constructed and mounted as not to be damaged as a consequence of low speed impact with other vehicles or fixed structure. The prevailing method for accomplishing this has been to mount the bumper onto the vehicle by means of an energy absorbing device such as a shock absorbing structure. When the bumper is impacted at low speeds, the energy absorbing device collapses, absorbing the energy of impact. This collapse takes with it the bumper which moves towards the vehicle. After being impacted, the energy absorbing devices bias the bumper back to its normal position.
One problem which has been encountered with such structure is the maintenance of the integrity of grilles provided on the front ends of vehicles with portions thereof directly behind the bumper. As the bumper is moved toward the vehicle, the bumper will impact the grille. If the grille is a rigid piece and rigidly mounted, it will be damaged upon impact with the bumper. One solution to this problem has been the use of pivotally mounted grilles which are free to swing inwardly upon bumper impact. An example of such a construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,889. Another technique which has been used is to attach the grille to the bumper so that the grille will move with the bumper. Such structures are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,905,286 and 4,566,555.
However, these solutions do not take into account the situation where the bumper not only moves inwardly but also upwardly. In such instances, the grille must not only move inwardly as by swinging or moving with the bumper but must also be capable of moving upwardly without damage to either the grille or associated structure.
In accordance with the present invention, structure is provided to not only cause pivoting of the grille upon bumper impact but also displacement of the grille inwardly and upwardly as the bumper moves inwardly and upwardly after impact.